


A Rare Morning

by frau_kali



Series: 30 Weeks of Cherik [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Charles You Slut, Consensual Somnophilia, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Erik Has Feelings, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Charles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Size Kink, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frau_kali/pseuds/frau_kali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles was not a morning person, so Erik liked to take the opportunity to wake him up with sex. This time it's the other way around.</p><p>(For week 4: somnophilia)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rare Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the fic that was meant to go up last week, but I got busy and it got away from me. I had a bit of a hard time with this one, but I'm pleased with it now that it's done. This is the first time I've written smut from Charles' POV, too.

It was a rare thing indeed for Charles to be awake before Erik, so rare it may as well have been nonexistent, and Charles knew full well that Erik would have fun teasing him about it later. He was decidedly _not_ a morning person, a fact Erik also teased him about: “You're not a student at Oxford now, Charles,” he would say “you should come and join the living at a more reasonable hour.” As if ten or eleven weren't _reasonable_ hours, honestly. Charles was more amused by it than anything, though, far too happy to quibble if the man he loved teased him about silly things like when he woke up, or how he needed tea in the morning.

Actually sex had become a rather suitable replacement for tea. And Erik didn't tease him about that, just delighted in calling Charles insatiable before giving him exactly what he wanted and being rather generous about it, too.

This morning it so happened that Charles was awake early, at the ungodly hour of five am. It wasn't so unusual for him to be woken in the middle of the night; someone in one of the adjacent hotel rooms having a nightmare or loud thoughts that interrupted his slumber. Erik's nightmares used to wake him, until he accepted Charles' offer to help him sleep better with telepathy; he also just seemed so much happier now, particularly considering they'd both said those three lovely words that Charles never got tired of hearing. Even when Erik thought them, he felt his chest get warm, like his heart might burst, like he'd never been happier. Knowing the same was true for Erik warmed him, too.

They'd fallen asleep facing each other the night before, after their usual chess game and a sweet bout of lovemaking. He shivered at the thought of it, at how he'd been under Erik, legs wrapped around his hips while he'd been fucked hard, their feelings and mutual love mingling together in a way he could never achieve with anyone else. He was still sore, of course, and could practically still feel Erik inside him, stretching him open with that wonderfully big cock of his.

Charles yawned as he gazed at Erik, still fast asleep. He certainly felt tired enough to go back to sleep, too, but just thinking of last night had him half hard. Laying so close to Erik didn't help, either. Charles was not merely turned on by the physical when it came to Erik (though, god, _that_ could've been enough, Erik was absolutely stunning), but by so much more than that; his wit, intelligence, his mind, his voice, the way he smiled, even his power. When this was over, he and Erik were going to accomplish so many things together, he could already tell that much.

He shifted slightly, propping himself on one elbow as he slid the covers down enough so he could see more of Erik. He smiled, Erik looked so peaceful and happy like this, laying with one arm resting over Charles' waist, the other folded between them, his hand near Charles' shoulder. Again Charles' chest felt warm as he thought of how much happier Erik was now, of the mutual contentment they provided each other with.

Eyes sliding over Erik's sleeping form, Charles' gaze settled on his cock, soft but still impressive. He licked his lips, a shiver running through him at the thought of having Erik inside him again. First, though, he would need to be good and hard, and there was a perfectly good way to make that happen. Erik may not have been awake, but he frequently woke Charles up like this. And besides, he'd said once that he'd be happy to wake up to Charles' mouth on his cock, and that it was too bad Charles would never be awake early enough for that.

Well, there was a first time for everything, wasn't there?

Gingerly, so as not to wake Erik too soon, he slid downward, nestling beside his legs, under the warmth of the covers before he placed both hands on Erik's legs and leaned forward. The first lick he delivered was furtive, testing, but it provoked only a soft intake of breath. Emboldened, Charles wrapped his fingers round the base of Erik's cock and sucked him down, groaning low as soft flesh hardened beneath his assault.

He really couldn't help but roll his own hips forward against the bed, his cock getting hard as he sucked Erik down again and again before working the shaft with his hand while he licked and teased at the head. His efforts were rewarded when he heard Erik groan, and he looked up to see his lover's eyes opening as he downed his cock once more, pulling his hand away to deep throat him, a move he'd become quite good at.

“ _Ahh--_ Charles-- You--” Erik's voice was sleepy as his mind awoke, spiked with surprise and then, of course, pleasure.

 _Yes, love?_ Charles purred, happily utilizing the mental voice since his mouth was deliciously full at the moment. He pulled back slowly, dragging his tongue over the hard flesh as he went, before he settled into suckling on the tip, tongue flicking over the slit, his hand back to stroking over the thick shaft now. _Tastes so good..._ he added, not just because it was true, but because he knew how Erik loved to see him like this, loved to have his cock worshipped as much as Charles loved doing it.

“You're-- _ahh_ \-- awake before me, maybe I'm dreaming,” Erik said, his hand moving into Charles' hair.

 _You've had dreams of waking up to me doing this for you before, darling?_ Charles whispered, hand twisting on the base of the shaft, lips wrapped tightly around Erik's cock as he gave a long, slow suck while he took him down. He could taste Erik's precome on his tongue now, and he knew not much more was necessary. It was almost a shame, if he didn't want Erik deep inside him so badly, he would've kept going, he did so love doing this. Erik had the most impressive, beautiful cock he'd ever seen, and he'd seen a few.

But then, Erik had the most impressive, beautiful _everything_ Charles had ever seen or encountered, so it was entirely consistent.

“Once or twice, I-- I may have,” Erik replied, voice shaking slightly. His head fell back against the pillow, and Charles could tell he was resisting the urge to fuck his face, an inclination he often had. Charles normally would've indulged him, too.

 _Charles, your mouth-- you're utter_ perfection. _Don't stop,_ even Erik's mental voice sounded strained and full of want as Charles slid upwards along his cock, still sucking slowly. He might've normally taken the time to really pay attention to the circumcision scar, if he wanted to bring Erik to orgasm faster, to taste the hot come in his mouth.

Instead, despite Erik's pleas, he pulled off with a soft pop, giving Erik's tip another teasing lick before he stopped entirely.

“ _Charles_ ,” Erik groaned, always so impatient.

“Terribly sorry, love,” Charles whispered, “but would you hand me the lube? And lie on your back?” He kissed Erik's cock, adding mentally: _I want to ride you, to feel you inside me._ Again he shivered at the thought, at how soon enough the hot cock in his hand was going to be so deep in him.

Erik's annoyance vanished immediately, a curl of want pushed from his mind toward Charles. “So insatiable,” he murmured, glancing toward the nightstand between the motel beds, where the metallic container of lube remained from when they'd used it the night before.

Charles once more slid his lips over Erik's cock, rolling his hips downward against the mattress again and again in search of more friction for his own needs. He wasn't quite so far gone yet, but he knew it wouldn't take long once he had what he wanted.

 _Thank you, darling,_ he sent, taking the lube from the air where it floated, waiting for him. God did he love Erik's power, it had so many wonderful applications, particularly during sex; it was a shame Erik kept such tight control of his abilities when they made love, that he didn't just let himself go, let all the metal around them shudder or levitate as an expression of his pleasure. He had a few times, but he was always afraid he'd accidentally hurt Charles, even though nothing like that had ever happened, and Charles felt sure it never would.

He moved so he was sideways on the bed, shedding the covers to give Erik a better view of him as he got on his hands and knees, meeting Erik's gaze while he opened the bottle. He licked his lips, delighting in how he drew Erik's eyes just from that.

 _You look obscene, you know that?_ Erik sent, looking rather hungry now. _Obscene and_ mine. _You'd only do this for me, wouldn't you?_

“Yes, Erik,” Charles whispered, “yours.” He shifted backward as he breached himself with the first finger, not bothering to stifle the groan it drew from his lips. Erik liked to hear him and he knew it, liked the confirmation that he was no one but Erik's. They'd confirmed before that the reverse was true, although Erik had not (yet?) given Charles the same control that the telepath happily granted him. No matter, though, there was something sweet about just letting go when he normally maintained such control.

Two fingers now, twisting them he moaned softly. He avoided touching his prostate, wanted Erik's cock to do that for him, to find just the right angle inside him as worked his hips up and down. He shoved himself back against his fingers, adding a third, gasping as Erik began to stroke himself slowly, his own excitement and arousal radiating off him and right into Charles.

“Keep doing that, love,” Charles gasped. He loved to watch, had interrupted Erik masturbating in the shower or on the bed more than once, simply asking him to keep going just so he could see it, hear all the things Erik thought of doing to him. He found it such an excellent first round before things got even better.

“Slut,” Erik whispered roughly, stroking himself quickly for only a second before slowing down. Charles shuddered at the word, he knew just how obscene and delectable he looked through Erik's eyes. “So desperate for it, aren't you? Once is never enough for you. I'm sure you must still be tired, but you can't sleep until you've had more, can you?” He gasped softly, running his thumb over the tip of his cock, just as Charles himself moaned at the stretch of his fingers.

Charles shook his head. “No, no, I couldn't. I want you, Erik.” _Love you,_ he added. They'd only admitted it to each other recently and it seemed to only make them both want each other more. Charles loved how Erik had looked at him before, but now he looked even happier. Just talking with Charles, being close to him, Erik seemed to radiate a contentment that went right to Charles' heart. He'd never felt so very loved before, or loved so much in return.

 _I love you, too, schatz_ , came Erik's immediate reply, and affection that he pushed toward Charles. It delighted the telepath so much every time he heard Erik use mental communication, or that he'd been given permission to read the surface thoughts of that beautiful, beautiful mind. He'd never had this privilege with anyone before, certainly not with a lover.

Fingers twisting again, he pulled them out, adding more lube just to be sure, before he resumed his task. He was already looser than usual, having only been fucked hours before, but he wanted to be nicely stretched, ready to take everything Erik had.

“The things you do to me,” Erik commented, squeezing the base of his cock before slowly working his fingers upward. “Come here.”

With one final gasp, twist, and scissor, Charles pulled his fingers out, his hole feeling empty and wanting now. He turned, crawling up the bed and settling onto Erik's hips, just below his cock, before he leaned down and pressed their lips together. Erik took hold of his hair, twisting his head and tangling their tongues together until they both groaned softly. Charles did love kissing him, and he made it known through the feedback loop he'd opened between them. They'd both grown to love the intensity of it, Charles knew, and neither could now imagine sex without it.

A few more groans later, along with an impatient nudge from Erik's mind, and Charles pulled away, licking his swollen red lips just to be a the tease. Erik watched him with half lidded eyes dark from arousal, his hands coming to rest on Charles hips lightly. It wouldn't be light for long, Charles felt sure, and he looked forward to the hard press of Erik's fingers against his pale skin, among other things.

Spreading more lube onto his fingers, he slicked up Erik's cock then, smiling as he ran his fingers from base to tip, just admiring the feel of it, the girth, the way that warm flesh throbbed beneath his fingers. Not to mention the gasp he pulled from Erik's lips.

 _How much longer are you going to make me wait, Charles?_ Erik was already radiating impatience and want, the mental question hardly necessary, but it did make him smirk, even as he ran a hand along Erik's chest, getting up on his knees.

 _Patience, love, it_ is _a virtue, they say._

Erik scoffed at that, letting his eyes roam over Charles' body, stopping briefly at his hard cock. _Just for that, I'm not going to touch you, you can come from having my cock--_ Erik's mental voice was cut short in favour of a moan as Charles, deciding to surprise him, pressed the tip of his cock against his hole, and then passed the tight ring at at his entrance.

Not that he was unaffected himself, of course, not as he slowly slid down Erik's cock, stretching himself around the thickness of it. He moaned, his head dropping back, eyes falling closed as he got lost in the sensation. Even the burn of being filled like this was something he'd come to love. He felt Erik's reverence wash over him, felt the other man's pure ecstasy at watching Charles take him in, seeing the look on his face.

Charles moaned again the moment he was completely full, clenching around the thick shaft, making Erik groan. He never ever in his whole life had anything as good as when Erik fucked him, when he got to take Erik's lovely length inside him, deeper than anything or anyone else he'd ever had. Even still a little loose from hours before, still aching from that, even then, there was nothing else in the world like this, no one as generous or as good as Erik.

 _So big, feel so full, Erik,_ he sent, along with his appreciation, knowing how the compliment made Erik feel so very smug. He gasped as he braced himself against Erik's chest so he could move upwards, then drop back down. He always liked to start slow, to just get used to Erik being inside him, to appreciate the feel and the stretch of it.

“ _Charles_ \--” Erik—lovely, beautiful Erik—sounded so wanting just then. “You fucking tease--” He could only push his hips upward, trying to make Charles find some rhythm, something other than the slow slide up and down his cock that Charles so delighted in.

 _Mmm, and you say I'm a slut for it, darling,_ Charles chuckled a little inside Erik's head, enjoyed the slight growl that earned him.

 _You_ are _. Going slow, dragging it out, just so you can enjoy it even more._ Erik's eyes fell closed and he moaned softly as Charles dropped down again, a soft whisper of _so tight, he's perfect_ slipping through Erik's mind, one of so many thoughts and feelings Charles enjoyed picking out when they were mentally and physically joined like this.

“Then we both are,” Charles whispered shakily, and Erik did not argue. Bracing his knees, his thumbs rubbed against Erik's nipples as he moved up again, savouring the sweet drag of Erik's cock against his insides, and making the other man groan softly, arching into that touch as his hips lifted off the bed again. Charles shuddered. “And I love you for it,” he added.

 _Just for that?_ Erik replied, cock thrusting up again, pressing into that tight heat he so adored. The words came with a hint of humour, though Charles knew of the insecurities Erik had under that, the self loathing that sometimes manifested, that he tried to hide just to keep Charles from saying anything about it.

“No, Erik,” he groaned, “for everything. _Everything_.” And with that, he readjusted his angle as he took Erik down, and this time the thick head of Erik's cock brushed right against that spot inside him. He cried out; they both knew going slow was over.

 _Love every part of you,_ he sent, along with the emotions attached to the words, even as he fucked himself on Erik's cock in earnest, rolling his hips, working up and down the hard length that spread him wide and hit his prostate every time now. His own cock throbbed, and he knew if he even tried to touch it Erik would bat his hand away. He'd be coming from nothing tonight but the length of his lover's thick shaft inside him, the way it stroked over that little sensitive bundle of nerves, and from all the _pleasure_ Erik was feeling now, too.

Erik moaned louder now, the sounds turning to a cry when Charles pinched both his nipples just he clenched around him, breathing hard himself as he once more impaled himself on Erik's cock, once more felt it hit his prostate. _Fuck_ , Erik was wonderful, amazing, and a whole slew of other words he didn't even have the capacity to think of right now, coherency always went right out the window when they fucked.

There were tears in Erik's eyes, which Charles could tell he wanted to blink away; every time he felt that much love from Charles, that much confirmation of just how _wanted_ he was (and not just for sex), Erik's mind became a haze of disbelief and amazement, wonder at how Charles could feel that way about him. Charles merely quietly assured him of it, not saying a word, just letting his feelings speak for themselves.

Erik brought one hand up to his face, using the elbow of his other arm to prop himself up so he was closer to Charles, nearly sitting up. He tangled his fingers Charles' hair, giving it a few pulls that went straight to Charles' aching cock, now dripping precome onto Erik's stomach every time he shoved himself down. “ _Yes_ , Erik,” Charles moaned, leaning into the touch of Erik's hand, “you feel-- _oh, god, that's it!_ \--you're so good--”

Erik could only moan in response to that, before he pulled Charles down and kissed him hard. The move altered the angle of Erik's cock, but he couldn't find it in himself to complain, not as he used Erik's shoulder for further leverage to establish an even harder rhythm, making sure that cock hit his prostate every time now. Neither of them could keep quiet, not even through the sloppy mess of kisses they now exchanged, or the slide of tongues.

 _Going to come soon,_ Charles managed, not wanting to break away from the taste of Erik's mouth to speak aloud. _Fuck, Erik! You haven't even touched me and I'm going to come just from your cock, from how good you feel inside me._

 _Good._ Erik broke the kiss then, his heated gaze sliding down to Charles' hard, untouched cock, dripping and red with need. It wasn't just the look in his eyes that sent Charles charging toward his orgasm, but everything else Erik felt; how wonderful Charles was, how _loved_ Charles made him feel, the slick tightness of Charles' hole, how it felt to be inside him, to feel those muscles clench around him like something hungry and eager to keep him there, and just how utterly _beautiful_ he found Charles, not only like this but always, every morning, every day, and every night.

It was that feeling, that love, how much Erik wanted and appreciated and cared for him, that mingled with Erik's pleasure, with his own, and sent Charles right over the edge. Head thrown back, hands gripping Erik's shoulders, he came long and hard across the other man's stomach, broadcasting his orgasm right into Erik's mind as he dropped down onto that hard cock one last time.

And that, of course, was all it took for Erik to fill him, to spill himself inside Charles with a cry of his own, even as he pulled Charles down on top of him and fell back against the bed, panting.

“Well,” Erik spoke softly, when they'd both come back to themselves, “that was something. And so early in the morning, too. I might finally convince you to stop sleeping like a student.” He ran his fingers through Charles' hair, and Charles just laughed softly, rolling off Erik before nestling right up against him.

“Mmm, you may yet,” he mumbled, closing his eyes, the full force of his earlier tiredness back now that his need for Erik had been momentarily sated. That it was sometime after five in the morning did not help, he was too tired to even care that he would be a sticky mess when he woke up.

Or he would've been, if he hadn't felt Erik using the nearby towel from the nightstand to wipe the come from his stomach. “Oh,” he said, “thank you.” Once more he pressed himself against Erik's side, happy for his presence.

“You're welcome,” Erik said. “Now, since you're awake, maybe you and I could--”

No, sorry, Erik, too late, or rather, too early for jogging or breakfast or anything. Charles' eyes had already closed. Just before he fell asleep, he heard Erik's amused groan, then his chuckle, followed by a quiet, projected thought: _Hopeless._

_Fin._


End file.
